


Ami and Makoto: Part of a Complete Breakfast

by TheDrifter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/F, Fucking in Character, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shoujo-ai, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: Ami and Makoto spend some quality time together first thing in the morning





	

_Skree!_

The sound of a knife scraping roughly against a plate cut through the small apartment. There it went. The legendary control and discipline of Mizuno Ami, totally shattered by a mere gesture and a low cut tank top.

Makoto smirked and stretched her arms up again, giving her shoulders a roll for good measure. She watched with no false modesty as Ami's eyes focused hard her very ample cleavage. The same hands that preformed complex surgeries with literal life-or-death stakes were now having trouble handling a butter knife.

Good thing there were no patients around to see this.

"Um... Mako-chan..." If Ami blushed any harder, Makoto was sure she'd burst a blood vessel. "Did we have any plans for today?"

"It's your day off, Ami." Makoto replied innocently, "I thought we could spend some time together? I know there's that new aquarium you've been wanting to check out."

"Ah. Yes. It's kind of you to remember that... just, um, was there anything else you might want to do? It is your day off as well, after all."

Makoto took a sip of her orange juice and very deliberately licked the sweetness off her lips before answering.

"I've got some ideas, nothing concrete. Maybe something we'd both enjoy?"

"Oh? Really?" Ami's voice came out as a prepubescent sounding squeak. Her eyes never left Makoto's lips the whole time.

_POP!_

"Yaah!"

Ami yelped, the pop of the toaster shocking her out of her apparently very vivid imagination. Makoto couldn't help laughing out loud. Ami had almost fallen off her chair just now. That was too cute.

"Ah, it sounds like my toast is ready then." Makoto pushed up off the table, bending forward just a little bit more than was necessary "I'll be right back, precious." She enjoyed the extra sway she put into her hips as she walked away. She knew Ami would notice.

Makoto took her sweet time fetching the toast. That would give Ami plenty of time to imagine exactly what she had planned for today. Sure enough, Ami was blushing hard and staring deep into her coffee when she returned.

This was too much fun, she could practically feel the Ami's arousal from across the room... and all of it was for her. Makoto got a wicked idea to add even more fuel to the fire.

"Oh, excuse me Ami. I'm going to need to borrow that."

Makoto leaned over behind Ami's chair and reached for the butter knife. She pretended not to notice how Ami's breathing got heavier as she got closer. She ignored Ami's involuntary shiver when Makoto's hair fell over the bare skin of her shoulders. No comment on the little gasp Ami let out when Makoto "accidentally" brushed her hand against her forearm.

If could have been any one of those little things, but to be completely fair, the last straw probably came when pressed her breasts up against Ami's back.

Ami's reserve broke. Her hand shot out and stopped Makoto from taking the butter knife. Makoto grinned. Ami was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be... and right now, she wanted it bad. Makoto could hear it in Ami's voice - soft and dark as wine.

"Mako-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you know exactly what you'd like to do today. Perhaps you'd like to share?"

Ami was showing remarkable restraint still, her every move careful and measured down to the act of drawing breath. It was a good sign. This wouldn't be long now.

Makoto grinned. She had Ami right where she wanted her.

"Well since you asked so nicely. Here's what I'm thinking..." Makoto leaned down, her lips ghosting over Ami's neck as she whispered "I want you in the bedroom. Right now. And I want to be screaming your name when I come."

Makoto strode off to the bedroom without waiting for an answer. She knew without a doubt that Ami would be coming right after her.

 

* * *

 

 

It took every ounce of self-control to not jump out of her chair and ravish her girlfriend right then and there.

Every ounce of self-control not to kiss Makoto's neck mark this beautiful, astonishing woman as hers.

To feel the firmness of her breasts in her hands and hear Makoto's response as she rolled her thumb over its sensitive points.

To shove Makoto up against the wall and feel Makoto grind against her, hot and heavy.

To slide her hand between Makoto's legs and make her scream out her name...

Ami took off her glasses and placed them carefully on the table. Self-control. That's why she wasn't doing any of those things right now. It wouldn't be proper. She should at least wait until Makoto got to the bedroom before jumping her like some horny animal.

Ami bit her lip. The bedroom wasn't far, but the way that Makoto was walking there was trying her patience.

Seriously. Those legs... those hips... that confident strut. None of that should be possible. Makoto was a goddess personified. Ami stared after Makoto in awe. Her heart beat harder at the thought of what this woman meant to her. Makoto was hers.

What was that last thing she said again?

_...and I want to be screaming your name when I come._

Ami gulped, a slow smile spreading across her face. Makoto wanted her. Out of everyone on this pale blue dot, Makoto wanted to be with her.

This beautiful, sensual, strong, brave, incredible, sensitive goddess returned her feelings.

This was real.

Amazing.

She was still sitting and staring when Makoto got to the bedroom door. Ami was mesmerized by the way she leaned so casually on the door frame. How did she make such a simple, pointless action seem so incredibly sexy?

Magic. It had to be magic.

Makoto's laugh broke Ami out of her thoughts. "Ami-chan, if you're not interested, I'm sure we can find something else to do today…"

Oh, hell no. Ami was up and throwing herself at Makoto in an instant. Makoto caught her easily with a welcoming kiss. Together, they stumbled laughing into the bedroom. What little clothing they were wearing to begin with came off in a hurry.

There was no need for prelude or foreplay. The kisses went straight from teasing and playful to hot and urgent. Ami knew Makoto would be ready for her by now. She simply shoved Makoto down so that Makoto was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Actions spoke louder than words. Ami knew that but she still had something to say before she got started. Just two simple words. She knelt down in front of Makoto and whispered her two words reverently.

"I'm yours."

Ami lost herself in the moment after that.

 

* * *

 

It really was special to see Ami's attention focused on any one thing. There was an intensity about her that always sent shivers down Makoto's spine. And right now, Ami was strictly focused on getting her off. Makoto moaned. It was a heady rush to have that effect on Ami. She felt flush with the power of her femininity.

Ami. The workaholic, the genius, the doctor that everyone wanted a piece of, was here. On her knees. Worshipping her body.

Damn.

She could feel Ami's tongue gliding over her gently, slow and methodical. Her lips pressing and teasing in equal measure. Every action building on itself and leading towards the inevitable. Gods. It felt amazing. Makoto closed her eyes and savored the slow burn of pleasure spreading inside her.

It was nice, but… today, it wasn't enough. Ami was being soft and sweet. She didn't want that side of Ami right now. Makoto wanted more. She wanted Ami to cut loose. She wanted passion. Energy. Fierce, hot, naked, hard, honest, unrestrained, elemental sex.

She wanted everything Ami had to offer.

Makoto propped herself up on her elbows. She could see the gentle moments of Ami's head turning this way and that, diligently working out the best angles for her enjoyment. She sighed happily. Ami really was so kind and considerate in everything. She wanted to see Ami's face. Makoto reached down and brushed Ami's bangs gently off her forehead.

Then without warning, she pulled Ami's hair and forced her to look up.

Ami whimpered. Makoto almost came on the spot. That sound shot straight to her groin. The slow burn of pleasure inside flashed over into full on storm. It took effort, but no. Not yet. Focus. She wanted to see Ami come completely undone first.

"Ami. Do you love me?"

The answer was simply a low moan. The 'yes' in Ami's response was loud and clear. She could see Ami's expression clearly. The initial shock of being interrupted was fading away and being replaced with understanding.

Judging by the look on her face, Ami was incredibly turned on as well. Makoto smiled down at her love in satisfaction. Pleading blue eyes looked back up, just begging for permission to continue. Ami was equal parts demanding and submissive. Hot, desperate, impatient and a little bit dangerous because underneath it all, there was the ever-present spark of arrogance that was uniquely Ami. Ami would never admit it, but she was used to being smart enough to get anything she wanted anytime she wanted it. She was always in control, one way or another.

Except, perhaps, for right now.

Makoto savoured the moment. Here, in the bedroom, Ami was _hers._ Right now, she knew without a doubt that the only thing Ami wanted to do was to make her come.

Of course, Makoto was going to make her work for it.

"That's good, dear. I'll let you continue but, first, I want you to touch yourself."

Ami's reaction was exactly what she wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Ami gave an involuntary whimper as Makoto pulled her back from paradise. The sudden loss of that indulgence was too much to bear without complaint.

She was too frustrated for words. Her mouth refused to co-operate in anything as mundane as "speaking". Not when Makoto was right there. Ami wanted to keep on tasting that divinity and eventually witness that glorious moment of ecstasy when she came. Seeing the pleasure she could give to the one she loved, hearing Makoto scream out her name - Ami wanted that more than anything right now.

"Ami, do you love me?"

Words from on high. Ami heard them through a swirling haze of desire. She wanted to answer, but words again seemed inadequate. She tried to nod, but Makoto held her hair in a tight grip. Ami tugged against the restraint, straining to get back to where she wanted to be. She wanted to show Makoto how much she loved her, to answer the question physically.

It seemed that Makoto had other ideas. When she felt the hand in her hair pull back even harder, Ami understood. Makoto wanted everything. She already had her love. That was never in question. Makoto had had her heart since the day they met. Now she wanted her self-discipline, her pride... and her trust.

Ami moaned.

The idea alone was enough take her arousal to a whole new level. She'd given herself freely to Makoto, and Makoto accepted. Ami surrendered to the feeling. Gods, how she loved this woman before her. There really were no words to express the depth of that emotion. She knew Makoto would understand her anyways. She always did. The satisfied smile on her face was proof enough of that.

Then order came down from the goddess above.

"...but first, I want you to touch yourself."

That voice. Makoto could be reading pi to the thousandth digit right now and Ami would still be incredibly turned on.

It took a moment before her actual words registered: Makoto wanted to watch her touch herself.

Fuck.

Ami cursed. She couldn't help it. The command washed over her and flooded out any sense of self control she still had left. She reached down without hesitation. Anything her Mako wanted.

Makoto was sitting up now, watching from her seat on the bed. Makoto was watching. Watching her every move. Watching as she ran her hand down her body, over her breasts and between her legs. She was already so wet. Her fingers slid through easily, tracing electric circles that jolted through her entire being.

She tried to keep looking into Makoto's beautiful green eyes. All the love and lust she felt now were reflected there. Ami wanted to offer that back to Makoto. Everything was for her. Every sigh, every moan. Every single shudder as she licked her lips and tasted Makoto there again.

All for Mako. Ami looked up as long as she was able. That didn't last long.

Ami closed her eyes as she neared her orgasm. Normally, she might have been embarrassed about how downright lewd she was being, but she was safe here. She was naked and unashamed before her love. She wouldn't have it any other way. With her eyes closed, Ami didn't realize that Makoto was leaning in to kiss her until it happened. The kiss caught her by surprise. Hot, hard and breathtaking. Ami's lips parted automatically for Makoto's pleasure.

If she wanted more, she'd have to ask. It wasn't even a question of want anymore. It was need. Ami needed more.

Ami gasped out the words shamelessly between kisses.

"Mako... let me... please..."

Her prayers were answered; Makoto leaned back and allowed her access once again.

Without Makoto's hand supporting her, it was too much to even remain kneeling upright. Ami all but fell forward between Makoto's open legs. She felt Makoto's hand on her head again, this time holding her closer. She was moving her hips too, grinding faster and faster. Ami moved to her rhythm, completely lost in the storm of sensations from above and below.

It didn't take long. Ami came first.

The sound of her orgasm was lost, screamed out into Makoto's heat. Ami came hard, and then, feeling Makoto tense up above her, came again all the harder for it.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a brief lull as Ami took a moment to recover. It was a surprisingly peaceful moment, for all the passion that had led up to it.

Ami's head rested on her thigh. She was still catching her breath after that orgasm. Makoto could feel little puffs of air tickle coolly against the moisture between her legs. Every so often, Ami bestirred herself and placed a feather light kisses on her knee or thigh or whatever part of Makoto she could reach.

Makoto enjoyed the feeling. She'd had a pretty intense orgasm herself as soon as Ami started to come. She was practically melting into the mattress now as she lay in the afterglow. This was so relaxing. There was just one thing missing.

"You okay down there, Ami?"

"Mmmm?"

The response was an incoherent hum. The vibration sent a little trill through Makoto's still oversensitive body. She reached down to help Ami off the floor. Ami crawled up slowly, taking time to plant more of those soft little kisses along the way.

Together, they rolled over so that they were both lying on the bed properly. Ami was pressed up against her body now, the feeling of her all that bare skin against her own was wonderful. Makoto had a hand on Ami's chest and could feel her heart beating.

This woman was hers. Ami was hers. Just like she was Ami's.

Makoto wrapped her arm around the smaller woman and drew her in closer. Ami's back pressed against her chest, her chin on the top of Ami's head. Ami sighed happily and settled into the embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the warm sunlight filtering in through their bedroom window. Makoto was starting to think that Ami had fallen asleep again when Ami turned over. She propped herself up so that she hovered over Makoto's face. The intensity in her sapphire blue eyes drowned everything else out to irrelevance.

"In case I didn't make myself clear. Yes. I love you. Very much." Ami kissed Makoto gently on the lips before she continued. "So, did you like what you saw?"

That was such an understatement that Makoto had to laugh.

"Well, I came too, didn't I?"

"Not fair. I missed it. Maybe you could... you know... show me again..." Ami tilted her head downward with a coy smile. Makoto's eyebrows raised in surprise. Ami was rarely so straightforward about things. "Yes. Go on, Mako, touch yourself just like you asked me to. I want to see you come this time. Please?"

The 'please' was what did it. Heat flooded back towards her loins once again.

Makoto spread her legs just a little bit wider, opening herself up for Ami's gaze. Her fingers moved of their own accord, swept along by the open sensuality of the moment. Ami joined in and began to stroke other parts of her body. One hand twined into her hair. Another brushed teasingly soft against her breasts. Makoto felt her nipples stiffen under Ami's skilled touches.

"That's it... good girl. Do you know how beautiful you are? Keep going."

Makoto swelled with the praise. Ami murmured more little encouragements into the crook of her neck where she was marking her territory with little kisses. Makoto moaned with every one – moans that turned into one long squeal when Ami dragged her tongue up her jawline to that secret spot on her throat. She knew from past experience just what Makoto liked and was taking advantage of that knowledge in spades.

"Tell me. What are you thinking about?"

The soft whisper in her ear sent her spiraling out of control. Makoto felt her muscles start to clench tighter and tighter.

"Ah! You! I'm thinking about you!"

"What about me?" Ami's words pushed Makoto up higher than she'd ever been on her own "Are you thinking about how I ate you out just now? The way I had my tongue curled around your clit? Mmmm... I could feel you pulsing against my lips. Are you remembering the feeling of your hands in my hair? You had me on my knees ready to do anything for you. Begging for it. Did you like that?"

"Oh, gods... yes. Ami... yes. I'm close. I'm about to..."

"Not yet. Not until I say so. Do you know how beautiful you are right now?"

"Ammmiiii... please, Ami... I love you." She was wound up so tight it hurt. Makoto felt she would break at any second. She just... needed... permission... "I love you. Please let me come."

"I love you too." Ami nodded. "Come for me. Scream my name."

Makoto came then and there, her back arched off the bed as she went over the top. She screamed. Her nerves were still jangling through the rush when she felt Ami's fingers slip inside her. A wicked curl of those fingers, right up against her most sensitive spot, sent a second orgasm crashing through even before the first had settled. She screamed again, Ami's name flying forth from her lips in the explosion of another release.

Ami's weight pressed down on her, keeping her together. Makoto bucked up in wild spasms but Ami had all the leverage. Each frenzied twitch merely pushed her in deeper. Makoto didn't have the breath to keep screaming. She was sobbing out her pleasure now – high pitched keens that could have been a song. Ami took every one of those notes and pushed for more. Her hips rolled and ground against Makoto's core, pushing her fingers in and out at a merciless pace. The pressure built quickly and broke again in an explosion of white light.

Oh gods. System overload.

Makoto couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and the next one began. Everything was just one long incredible mess of endorphins and emotions. She could have been coming for hours at this point but there was no way of knowing.

Eventually, she came back down to earth. Makoto fell back into the mattress utterly spent. Ami leaned down beside her and licked a long line over her sensitive skin. Her mouth found a sadly neglected nipple and nipped at it in apology. Makoto gasped and jerked away from the over stimulation before Ami soothed it out again with a gentle kiss.

"Sorry, Mako... you're too beautiful like this. You wanted me to make you scream right?"

Makoto was exhausted. Her chest heaved up and down like she had just run a marathon.

"Lesson... learned... Be careful ...what... I wish for. Lesson very well learned."

Ami suddenly looked worried. "I'm sorry! Was that alright, Mako? Was that too much?"

Makoto laughed. All was right with the world. She flopped back onto the pillow, pulling Ami down on top of her for a loving kiss.

"Never. Let's do this again sometime. Although, maybe a quick nap first."

"Well, the day is young." Her worries set aside, Ami's lips twitched up in a cocky, self-satisfied smirk "We still haven't finished breakfast, you know."

"Good point. At this rate, I can't wait for lunch." Makoto rolled over. "Love you, Ami."

"I love you too, Mako."

Makoto drifted off for a nap, fully satisfied with her life. Today was off to a damn good start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning! Thanks for reading! This story was originally written to be ch 9 of my slice of life romance serial "Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day". I've decided to parse out the smut for pacing purposes. There is some context for this scene, but it's more or less PWP. *celebrates*


End file.
